


I Want You To

by bottomharry (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:59:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bottomharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a little bit of a problem, and he really wants Louis to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want You To

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you all enjoy it, feedback is always appreciated :)

Louis was sound asleep, limbs sprawled on the king size bed, heavy, tired. He swore he heard the sound of shuffling footsteps in his room, but decided it was probably the cat.

He was surprised when he heard a small voice call, “Daddy?”

Louis opened his eyes to find his seven-year-old Harry in his room, next to the bed, holding his favorite blanket. Louis blinked his eyes a few times, trying to clear his vision. As he looked back up at his young son, he sighed at his red-rimmed eyes and tear-stained cheeks, and the large wet spot that was at the front of Harry’s pajamas.

After Harry’s mother had left him and Louis at only five-years-old, he had been plagued with nightmares for the next two years. He often got so scared and riled up, that he would wet the bed. Each night, he would come to Louis’s room, crying of embarrassment, and begging Louis to give him a bath. Louis always did, because how could he deny his baby? Harry always ended up sleeping in Louis’s room.

“Come here peanut,” Louis gestured to Harry. What happened?” Louis asked gently, his voice still hoarse from sleep.

Harry rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, opening his mouth to explain to Louis why he was once again in his room in the middle of the night. “I had a bad dream Daddy. And another accident,” Harry explained, his voice weak and small, fat tears still rolling down his cheeks.

Harry cried harder as he climbed onto Louis’s lap, nuzzling his head into his daddy’s neck. “And it hurts Daddy. It hurts a lot. And I don’t know why it’s doing this and I even tried to push it but it doesn’t work,” Harry pouted. 

“What hurts baby?” Louis asked, confused now. What the hell was Harry trying to push? He watched as Harry shifted on Louis’s lap, pointing towards his erection. He understood now. Harry hadn’t peed in the bed; he had had a wet dream and thought he had another accident.

“Baby oh, it hurts there? Just lie down here with me and it’ll go away soon,” he said, cuddling Harry closer to his chest. An immediate wave of guilt fell over Louis, and he wasn’t sure if it was from the fact that his seven-year-old son had an erection and he wasn’t explaining to him, or how he felt a stirring in his cock at Harry’s innocent rubbing against his dad’s thigh. 

“Daddy, Daddy wake up,” Harry said through his desperate tears.

“Daddy, please wake up Daddy,” Harry cried, shaking his dad.

“I’m here Harry, what happened? What happened baby boy?” Louis groggily said, pulling Harry into an embrace. “It still hurts Daddy. The sleep didn’t make it go away. And I feel dirty from my accident, and I want you to give me a bath, an-and my pa-pajamas are all sticky and I-I don’t like it,” Harry cried harder, clutching Louis’s shirt into his tiny fists.

“Okay, you want me to give you a bath?” Louis asked, pushing Harry’s curls out of his eyes. Harry nodded, pulling his quivering lip between his teeth to try to stop himself from crying even more.

“No more crying baby, Daddy is going to give you a bath okay? I promise you’re okay,” Louis soothed, rubbing circles into the small of Harry’s back. As Louis shifted from the bed, Harry wrapped his thin arms around Louis’s neck, and his locked ankles around his waist, trying to make Louis carry him. Louis placed a hand underneath Harry’s bum for support, and Harry melted into his touch, resting his little head on his father’s shoulder.

Louis freaked. He was just going to let Harry sleep it off, but now his son wanted to take a bath with him, while he was sporting an erection. Louis prayed that he wouldn’t get hard too, but it was too late when he felt his pants start to get tight around his crotch. 

“Wait here, I’ll be right back to get you a towel and a new pair of pajamas okay?”

Harry shook his head furiously, pulling Louis’s shirt in an effort to bring him closer. “No Daddy, stay, I-I don’t like it, I just want a bath,” he sobbed.

“Alright, shh, it’s okay angel, you’re okay,” Louis soothed. He picked Harry up again, balancing him on one arm to turn the shower on with the other. He waited for the water to get hot as he stripped Harry of his sticky pajamas. Harry lifted his little arms up, waiting for his Louis to take off his shirt for him, revealing his skinny frame. Louis couldn’t help but stare at the small wet patch in the front of Harry’s pajamas pants. “Daddy,” Harry squeaked, interrupting Louis’s perverted thoughts. He pulled the cotton material of his son’s legs, throwing it into a pile. He quickly stripped off his own t-shirt and boxers, basking in the way that Harry’s eyes averted to his naked body, and then down to his cock, his head tilted to the side.

“In you go,” Louis instructed, giving Harry a small tap on his bum. He climbed into the shower after Harry, adjusting the water temperature and pressure. As he turned away from Harry to reach for the shampoo, he felt something hot press against his arse. Fuck, no, Harry was not doing this right now. He couldn’t. He looked down at his own cock, and watched it start to swell. A quiet moan escape Harry’s lips, forcing Louis to turn around. “Harry, baby, what are you doing?” Louis asked, a bit of sternness in his voice. “Daddy, it feels good when I rub it against you, can I do that again?” he asked innocently, his green eyes pleading for it.

Before Louis could even answer, Harry was at it again. Now it was on this thigh and Harry was rutting against him, rubbing his erection against Louis’s thigh. “Daddy, yours is getting like mine too,” Harry pointed as Louis’s growing erection. He reached out to place a hand on it but Louis quickly stepped away. “How do you make yours go away, can you make mine go away too, Daddy?” Harry asked sweetly. “Ju—just keep doing what you were doing sweetheart,” Louis quickly responded, his voice cracking, trying to avoid having to feel any more guilt. Harry’s eyes welled up with tears at his father’s rejection. “Please Daddy? Please? It’s hurting, it’s hurting me,” he pleaded, kissing his father everywhere he could reach.

Louis couldn’t say no anymore. His cock was stirring and his heart was beating fast, and at this point, there was no going back. He knew how much Harry was hurting, aching and he hated to see him that way.

“Okay Hazza, come here, I’ll help you darling,” Louis encouraged, sitting down in the tub. He gestured for Harry to come sit in between his legs, with Harry’s back pressed to his chest. Louis lay back in the tub, his back pressed against the cold surface, his legs stretched out in front of him. Harry lowered himself onto Louis’s lap, shifting in between his legs, his small back pressed to Louis’s hot chest.

Harry’s cock was hot and heavy against his abdomen, a bead of pre-come leaking from the head. He whimpered, signaling for Louis to just do something. And Louis got the message. He curled his fingers around Harry’s length, slowly stroking and rubbing, eliciting a quiet moan from Harry. He gripped his cock a bit tighter, slowly increasing the speed on his movements. “Fe—feels so good Daddy,” Harry said in between breaths, his eyes shut tight and his hands grasping Louis’s thighs.

“Is this making you feel better baby?” Louis whispered into Harry’s ear, his voice low and gravely.

“Ye—yeah, so much better Daddy,” Harry mutters, bucking his hips.

“Are you going to be a good boy for me?

“Gonna—gonna be a good boy for you daddy, yeah,” Harry whines, mesmerized by the way the head of his cock disappears into Louis’s fist.

Louis continues his stroking, his pace quickening throughout. He takes Harry’s balls in his hand, rolling them between his fingers, making Harry moan out again. His cock is now as hard as Harry’s, pressed up against the little boy’s back, hot and heavy and hurting. And in the moment, he isn’t thinking about all the lines he has crossed, his is focused on Harry, Harry and his delicious moans, the way he bucks up into Louis’s fist, needy, desperate for moremoremoremoremore.

And Harry’s never felt so good in his life. He didn’t know it was possible for someone else to make him feel this way, like his skin was on fire, pleasure running all throughout his body, a heat coiling in his abdomen. He gawked at the way his cock looked in Louis big, tan hand, the head red, the veins pulsing, disappearing into his fist every time he stroked. He felt a change in his body, something far better than what he had been feeling so far. He thought he was going to explode now, the feeling had reached a new intensity, and he had never experienced something like this, this feeling of pure pleasure.

Louis feels Harry’s muscles tighten under him, he sees them go taut, and feels Harry’s hands gripping his thighs harder than ever.

With no warning, Louis lifting Harry up from his relaxed position, standing him up. And Harry has this look in his eyes, like he’s scared, but then Louis is there to soothe him, “Daddy’s gonna take care of you baby, I’m gonna make you feel good alright?” And Harry nods weakly, his red hot cock desperately seeking Louis’s touch. He doesn’t have much time to process what’s going on before Louis is on his knees, grabbing Harry’s length and wrapping his lips around it, bobbing his head around it. Louis knows Harry won’t last long, but he just wanted to taste Harry, see how he felt in his mouth, and it’s good, it’s so good. Harry is whining high in his throat, bucking his hips into Louis’s mouth, wanting more of Louis’s wet, slick heat. Louis pulls off for a second to kitten lick the head, earning a whimper from Harry, and his lips are back at it again, wrapped around his cock, slick with spit and precome, swollen from all the sucking.

“Come for Daddy baby,” Louis encourages, teasing the slit of Harry’s cock. And Harry’s bucking, panting, on the verge of sobbing, because this is happening right now, Louis’s lips are stretched around his cock, and his hand is tugging and grabbing and he feels so good, little uh uh uhs are falling from his plump lips and he’s so close to coming.

And with no warning other than a loud groan, he’s coming, spilling down Louis’s throat, his eyes shut tight, his breathing erratic, and he’s still pushing himself into Louis’s mouth, trying to prolong the feeling as long as possible. Louis pulls off with a pop, and Harry’s eyes go wide.

“Hey sweetpea, you feel okay now?”

Harry, still a bit breathless whispers back, “Ye—yeah—felt so good. Felt so good Daddy. I love you.” And Louis is pleased for a second. He’s trying to ignore his aching hard on, that Harry is way too close to, but he figures he can take care of that later, when Harry’s sound asleep in his bed. Louis grabs Harry under his arms, lifting him up out of the bath. Harry wraps his thin arms around Louis’s neck and locks his ankles around his back, pressing his cheek to his father’s shoulder, tired and boneless. And just when Louis starts to think everything is okay, he feels Harry’s dick on his stomach, hard, and leaking precome. But Harry hasn’t said anything about it yet, so Louis ignores it and places Harry on the bed, searching for his favorite pajamas. When Louis comes back with a fresh set in his hands, Harry has tears in his eyes, and they’re starting to roll down his pale cheeks. “Sweetheart, what’s the matter?” Louis asks, brushing Harry’s curls out of his eyes, kissing his forehead.

“Daddy look,” Harry says weakly, pointing at his erection, “it didn’t go away. It still hurts. Please make it go away a different way Daddy. Please,” Harry begs, desperation in his eyes.

When the two are silent for a while, Harry speaks up again, “Daddy, will you put your willy in me?”

Louis almost chokes at his seven year olds’ question. “Baby, where did you hear that?”

Harry looks embarrassed, and this time his voice is even quieter, “I saw it in a video that you were playing in your room one time Daddy. Please don’t be mad, I—I’m sorry.”

“I’m not mad Harry, I could never be mad at you,” Louis says, smiling rubbing his hand up and down Harry’s thigh soothing him. “You’re too little for that baby, but we can try something else that feels just as good, would you like that?” Louis asks sweetly, kissing Harry’s nose. Harry nods weakly, the corners of his lips turning into a small smile. Louis wipes Harry’s tears from his face with his thumb, kissing his hot cheeks afterwards. “No more crying sweetheart. Daddy’s going to take care of you, yeah?”

“Are you gonna make me feel good like you did before?”

“Even better baby,” Louis replies with a smirk.

“It may feel a bit weird at first, you tell me if you want me to stop okay? Promise?” Louis asks a bit sternly, making sure that Harry knows he won’t push him to do anything he doesn’t want to do.

“Yes Daddy,” Harry nods exaggeratedly.

“Are you going to be a good boy for me when I make you feel good?” Harry nods again, but this time a whimper is escaping his lips.

“Get on your hands and knees for me, darling,” Louis commands softly. Once Harry is positioned how Louis wants him, Louis sits behind him, and wastes no time. He presses his lips to the milky skin of Harry’s bum, leaving a trail of lazy open-mouthed kisses. He places a hand on each of Harry’s cheeks, slowly pulling apart, placing one last kiss to each. He blows hot air on Harry’s entrance, watching how the muscle flutters under his breath. He circles his tongue around Harry’s hole, letting the young boy get used to the feeling. And after a few minutes of circles with his tongue, Harry is getting quite used to it, and likes it a lot, for he is pushing his hips back for moremoremore. Louis is pleased with himself. He laps hungrily at Harry’s entrance, pressing his tongue flat against it, but not entering quiet yet. The more he does it, the more Harry likes it, and he’s moaning loud now, writing against him, pushing his hips towards Louis. He’s fighting to open his legs wider, and Louis is just lapping and sucking and kissing and nibbling at the muscle, and Harry knows what he felt before is nothing compared to this. He felt pleasure in every place he could have imagined, and he never wanted it to end. Louis knows Harry needs more, so he pulls his tongue away from his entrance, and turns Harry on his back. The way Harry looks is only making Louis’s erection harder and much more painful, his eyes dark and wanting, his cheeks flushed and sweaty, his lips red and plump.

“Daddy, Daddy more, please, feels so good Daddy,” Harry begs desperately, his lips lifting in the air. “I know baby, I’m going to make you feel so good. Are you going to be good for me?” “Yeah, s’good, promise I’ll be good for you,” he pants.

Louis is desperate too, he wants to feel Harry hot and tight around his fingers, clenching and moaning and writhing underneath him, wanting.

Louis grabs the lube from the drawer of his nightstand, pouring some of the cool liquid onto his fingers. He kisses Harry’s forehead one more time before pressing his finger to Harry’s entrance. He pads at it lightly with his fingertip, and when Harry gives a slight whimper of approval, he starts to push in. Harry is adjusting well, and Louis pushes his finger all the way until he’s knuckle deep. And god, Harry is impossibly tight and hot and good, and wishes he could fuck him right there and then. But then he is reminded that Harry is only seven-years-old and he sighs, but focuses his attention back onto the writhing boy beneath him. Slowly, he begins to thrust his finger in and out of Harry’s hole, curving it upwards, eliciting a moan from Harry. “You’re being such a good boy for me baby, is daddy making you feel good?”

Harry nods frantically, pushing back on Louis’s finger wanting it deeper inside of him. “More daddy, pleasepleaseplease, more.” Louis complies to his son’s command, slipping a second finger into his hole, scissoring them, driving the boy insane. And Harry is frantic now, fucking himself down on his Louis’s fingers, yeah yeah yeahs falling from his swollen lips.

“Your nice little bum feels so good, you’ve got me so hard sweetheart,” Louis praises, causing Harry to cry out and his hips to stutter. And Louis is enjoying this, enjoying this too much, watching Harry’s needy eyes as his face contorts with pleasure, his cheeks flushed, and his hips grinding down on his fingers desperate for more. And Louis feels good, but Harry feels even better. His little hands are scrambling for something to grab on to, and they soon find Louis’s hair, and he’s being careful not to yank too hard, but his feathery locks feel so good on his fingers, and he just wants Louis, wants to touch Louis, needs him.

“Da—daddy, right there, right there fee—feels s’good,” Harry whimpers, rocking his hips, trying to take Louis’s fingers deeper. Louis manages to thrust a third finger into his entrance, making Harry whine, and as he curls his fingers and they brush against Harry’s prostate, Louis is rewarded with a high keen, urging him to go faster. And Louis has that spot now, and he’s pressing into the bundle of nerves with his finger trips, earning loud moans from Harry, and he’s a babbling mess now, desperate for release. Louis can feel Harry’s muscles tighten, and watches as his little thighs tremble from the pleasure. Soon enough, Harry gets that feeling again, he knows something is about to happen, he knows he’s so close to his blissful state of absolute pleasure that leaves him seeing stars. Harry grinds his hips down one more time, before sobbing brokenly, coming hard, whispering daddydaddydaddy over and over again. Louis pulls his fingers out and looks down at the mess on Harry’s stomach, and smirks at knowing he made Harry cum with only his fingers, his cock untouched.

“Did that feel good baby?”

“S’good Daddy. Want you to do again. But ’m sleepy Daddy. Can I make you feel good before we go back to sleep? Can I do what you did to me in the shower? I really liked that Daddy. Felt so good.” Harry’s rambling, and Louis mind is just filled with dirty thoughts of coming all over Harry’s face.

Louis kisses Harry’s cheeks and nose and finally pecks him on the lips, “only if you want to baby,” he murmurs.

“I do Daddy, Harry says, smiling proudly, —now lie on your back,” he instructs.

So Louis lies on his back, his cock hard against his abdomen, leaking precome and the head is red and so, so hot with need. Harry crawls on all fours towards Louis and he looks so pretty, and god, Louis just wants to fuck him up. But he can’t. So he wraps a hand around his cock, and moans at the relief of pressure, so he starts pumping and tugging, and he’s been so hard for so long that he knows he won’t last. His eyes are closed but they shoot open when he feels a hand on top of his. Harry is looking at him sternly, his lips pursed in an exaggerated pout, “Daddy, let me do it!”

Louis knows he is too big for Harry. But he lets go of his cock anyways, knowing that just about anything Harry does in the next minute will make him come, hard. Harry leans down, taking Louis’s cock in his own hands. “Your willy is so big, Daddy,” Harry says in the most innocent voice Louis has ever heard, and he has to try so hard not to come right there and then. Before Louis can say anything else, he cuts himself off with a moan, when Harry’s tongue pokes out from his mouth, kitten licking the head of Harry’s cock over and over again. “Can I—can I suck it like a lolly, Daddy?” “Yes Harry baby, like a lolly,” Louis whines. So Harry does. He wraps his pretty little lips around Louis’s cock, or as much as he can fit anyways, and licks and sucks and tastes and it feels so good. Louis feels it, he feels the heat coiling in his stomach, and he pulls out of Harry’s mouth before he comes down his throat, and Harry looks up at Louis with a frown, his arms crossed over his chest. “Let—let Daddy to this part, okay baby? You were doing so good, s’good baby, being such a good boy for me,” Louis praises as he curls his fingers around his cock.

He’s tugging sharply and pumping frantically, desperate for a release. He replays the image of Harry beneath him, writhing, his fingers knuckle deep in his entrance, Harry moaning loudly and sobbing brokenly, coming all over himself. That’s what does it for Louis as he whines high in his throat, his hips bucking shallowly into his fist, as he comes hard all over his hand.

Once Harry notices that Louis’s breathing is slowing down, he moves closer to Louis, nuzzling his head into his warm neck. He presses his lips to his neck softly murmuring into the skin, “I love you Daddy,” before kissing him again, closing his eyes, and letting himself fall into a deep sleep, dreaming of what he and his daddy would do next time.


End file.
